AOT
by Izume Shanako
Summary: Isamu Eri, or Maxine Fenton in this D.P Dimension, doesn't like how the timeline ends. She wants everyone to be happy, so she'll take his destiny into her own hands. Of course she must do this alone because the person she wants to help is the enemy of her "twin brother" Danny; Vlad Masters also known as Vlad Plasmius. Maybe CW and GW will help...
1. Alternatives

**Because I haven't been working on _Behind the Mask_ and was instead working on this, _Dead World_ , and another story, I present to you _A.O.T_! **

**(10/22/17- Realized this a long time ago, it's not Attack on Titan, towards the end of the story the actual meaning of A.O.T will be explained - I couldn't put the '.' in between for the title for some reason.)**

 **Sorry for those whose been waiting for _Behind the Mask_ (if anyone was) but I got to into my ideas for Danny Phantom Dimensions. But, I'll make sure to work on the next _Behind the Mask_ chapter!**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **HAPPY HANUKKAH!**

 **AND HAPPY/MERRY ANY OTHER HOLIDAY!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Location: (Ghost Zone) -** **Clockwork's Headquarters**

 **Dimension: D.P #4615**

In the Ghost Zone, stood a place unaffected by time, a structure that represented a giant clock tower. It was the HQ of a ghost, **A.O.T - L.V Time Ghost – Rank: Omega TMAK– Code CW D.P: 63966** to be exact… his actual name was Clockwork who is the Master of Time. He is also a friend of Isamu Eri… who believes his L.V should be Time God or Ghost God because he can _manipulate_ _time_ , but she isn't the one who makes the codes.

Isamu has long dark navy blue hair and light blue eyes. She was also the one who suggested he'd be an Agent of T.H.E.M, and was able to get him approved into her Omega Ranks: along with the Observants of course. Both of their skills were unique and the Council was always looking for powerful recruits. She also taught them everything they needed to know about the Council of T.H.E.M and what their purpose was.

Clockwork has blue skin, red eyes, and wears a purple cloak that, much to Isamu's disappointment, hides his long white hair that ends past his shoulders. He has a clock embedded in his chest and carries around a staff of time. Clockwork can shift forms; he can go from a "baby" to an "adult" to an "elder" and then back again.

As for now, he put a hold on his shifting and stayed in his adult form, he was in the presence of Isamu Eri after all (his adult form was more presentable given they would be of the "same age"). Of course after explaining to him her true age he shifted to his elder form and made a couple jokes, it was shocking how out of character he acted but she realized that he was just being himself: he was comfortable around her and it made her happy knowing he wasn't going to go out of his way to make sure the "Almighty Isamu Eri" was in the presence of only the best.

Currently, Clockwork and Isamu were watching a future scene unfold on one of the many of Clockwork's screens located in his HQ. She was in her ghost form with long grey hair and yellow eyes, wearing a sleeveless and backless Onmitsukidō uniform, with long black finger less wrist guards that ended past her elbow. There was a black sash that went around her waist; she also wore black flats with long black solid socks that went up an inch past her knees, she was also wearing Kakushitsu's cloak.

 **(A/N: Kakushitsu (male, black hair and blue eyes) along with Shira (female, pale skin, black and gold eyes, and white hair), Kujo (male, looks like a 10 year old version of Kakushitsu), and Akujin (female, black hair and red eyes) are Isamu's spirits who are a source for her powers. They stay in her mindscape [her mind] and are like Isamu's family. They are mostly seen in my other stories such as** _ **Monster**_ **,** _ **Forgotten Memories**_ **, and** _ **Behind the Mask**_ **.)**

In this universe she was Danny Phantom's twin sister: her name was Maxine Fenton, she had long black hair and blue eyes, and obviously she was half ghost: her hair turned white while her eyes turned yellow and her ghost rays were yellow as well, she also wore her Onmitsukidō outfit in her ghost form.

With a sigh, Isamu opened her mouth and asked, "Is there anyway we, or I, could chan-"

"No." Clockwork calmly cut her off.

"But, what if I-" She tried already knowing he would shoot it down…knowing he knew she knew.

"No." He interrupted again.

"…" Isamu looked at him with a pout, "You're no fun."

"You and I both know that we cannot mess with the wishes of the Council." Clockwork replied.

"Yeah, it's just…I wish **everyone** was happy." Isamu sighed before hanging on his back causing his hood to fall down, as a result she started playing with his longish white hair.

"I mean don't get me wrong," Isamu she watched the screen, "It's an amazing ending and one of the best ending we can get where about 99.9% of the people are happy but…"

"It's just you feel bad for him?" Clockwork stated more then asked.

"Yeah…" Isamu looked at the screen where Vlad Plasmius was sitting on a small asteroid in space, seconds later he was struck by the "Disasteroid"; that was what would happen in the near future. Though he has done bad things in the past, she knew for a fact he was a good man. And much like everyone else she has ever come in contact with…

"He deserves a second chance, everyone does." She said aloud.

Clockwork looked at her amusingly before asking, knowing her answer already, "What about Sosuke?"

"No, not him. And you know why." Isamu glared while pointing accusingly at him, she knew he knew why she refused to give him a second chance but he asked anyway just to annoy her.

"Anyway, it's about time you get going. Your friends and family are going to wonder where you went to." Clockwork stated with some sort of sorrow in his voice, after hearing the news Isamu cursed aloud about how 'the Master of Time _forgets_ to tell her how late it is'.

Isamu with her hood up, as to avoid detection from other ghosts in the Ghost Zone, flew out towards the Fenton Portal. She had gone into the Ghost Zone with her brother along with Sam and Tucker to get the Infi-Map back from Vlad who stole it. Isamu told them she'd head to the Far Frozen to check up on Frostbite and make sure he and his people were okay.

Of course she went there first, just in case Danny and the others went to Far Frozen and saw she wasn't there or Frostbite say she wasn't here. They were alright and with a quick goodbye she left for Clockwork to talk to him, and now here she was heading back home. Of course she's been in his tower for…a couple hours? She didn't honestly know, time has proven to be weird when she spends a while in his clock tower even though its unaffected by time: of course she is skeptical about that "fact".

She then started thinking about what she had heard before getting to Far Frozen, and she knew she had to tell Danny and the others once she got back:

 _Isamu was heading towards Far Frozen with her black cloak on to prevent any unwanted fights with any Ghost Zone residents._

" _-ttack Amity Park." Isamu stopped after her super-hearing (thanks to her ghost powers **and other powers)** picked up some dialogue._

 _Isamu flew over to a couple rock structures where she saw Skulker talking to some ghosts: Technus, Undergrowth, Prince Aragon (black dragon), and Vortex. Of course she was just in time to hear the very last thing he said to them, but she got a pretty good idea of what had been said._

* * *

 **Fenton Living Room**

 **(A/N: I'm going to refer to Isamu as Max/Maxine now because it would be weird that their family had their daughter's name to be Japanese, and it's the name she uses when she needs an English name. Her full English name is Maxine Chaos Row, but her name in this Universe was Maxine (Row) Fenton.)**

After finding out her "parents" **(in this Dimension)** were in the basement, Max made her own portal to appear in her (and Danny's) room. Cautiously, Max walked through the self-made portal and quickly changed into her human form after seeing no one in the living room. Her hair went back to black and her eyes back to blue, she wore jeans, a blue and white striped short sleeved shirt, and brown boots. She then went to go outside to locate her brother and friends. Quickly she walked downstairs, just as she was about to head out the door Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked through the front door.

"Oh, hey." Max smiled.

"Where were you!?" Danny shouted just above a whisper.

Max raised an eyebrow confused, "Huh? It has only been like an hour."

"More like three days dude." Tucker replied much to Max's shock.

"I told mom and dad you were at a friend's house working on a project." Danny said closing the door as they headed to the living room.

-What? …Damn you Clockwork.- Max cused.

"Yeah, we were going to head back to the Ghost Zone for you but got caught up in trying to beat the Masters' Blasters." Sam groaned.

"Masters' Blasters?" Max questioned. Before she could get an answer her parents called them to the basement.

Walking down the basement stairs, they saw the Fentons working on the Fenton Portal.

"I always knew those Phantom kids were menaces," Jack Fenton referred to Danny and Max Phantom, "Not only did one almost kill Sam and Tucker," Max glanced questionably at them, "but he destroyed a perfectly good parade balloon. And that's just plain un-American."

"But dad," Jazz stepped in, "it was just an accident. I for one am glad there's people out there protecting us." She smiled and winked at Max, who was still confused, and Danny, who seemed upset.

"Me too, and they're called Masters' Blasters. Vladdie's team has style, guts, acne, and they're humans. Plus they gave me this cool poster." Jack replied pointing to a hanging Masters' Blasters poster that had:

 ** _To the old guy in the orange suit. Stop bothering us!_**

"What's going on?" Max whispered, "And why are they messing with the portal?"

"Dad's breaking it down to stage one so he can update the software, he says this way he'll be able to catch ghosts and downloads songs faster." Jazz replied.

"And these Masters' Blasters are people hired by Vlad?" Max stated more so than questioned to Danny, "That can't be good."

"..." Her...brother... stayed silent and just looked away.

"You know the portal kind of looks like how it did when you guys got your powers." Sam quietly whispered to the four of them.

"Can we stop talking about our powers please?" Danny snapped before sulking, "They're causing me nothing but problems lately. I'm starting to think we'd be better off without them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can we hop back on the I-Have-No-Idea-What's-Going-On Train and stop at the I'm-Very-Confused-Tell-Me-What's-Going-On Station?" Max cut in.

She was then handed three news articles…

"Oh…" Max said after seeing her brother in his underwear on two of them and pictures of Masters' Blasters with captured ghosts. Specifically ghosts she saw Skulker talking to a couple hours-… three days ago…she should have gone back….she should have told them. Wait is that why Clockwork kept her so long!? …It's bad enough she's "faking" being his sister….she was assigned to this dimension to be his sister to help Danny, so much for that. Now she felt guilty not to mention useless, if only she didn't visit Clockwork.

"Yeah, 'oh'. These past couple days have been horrible." Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry Danny," Max looked away, "I should have been there; I didn't know time went differently in the Ghost Zone."

Mom and Dad left the basement after saying "welcome home" to Max and Danny headed towards the portal followed by his twin sister.

"If it gave us our powers, I wonder if it could take the away." Danny wondered aloud.

"Danny what are you thinking?" Jazz asked concerned.

"All you'd have to do is reverse the effects of the portal." Max said causing them all the looks questionable at her. Of course they knew why Danny wanted to get rid of his, but why Max? She hadn't been here for three days.

"Max, you too?" Jazz asked to which Max said, "I have my reasons."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz started listing some reasons why they should keep their powers, but that basically meant nothing. Now with the Blasters around, Amity Park was safe.

Everyone then looked up at the sound of the doorbell ringing. They all raced upstairs to see Jack and Maddie get hit by a red net. There were three people at the door, must be the Masters' Blasters. A girl and two boys both had ecto-weapons and red suits.

"Jack and Madeline Fenton, our readings indicate two ectoplasmic entities on the premises." The female Blaster said.

"By order of the mayor you're both under arrest for harboring ghosts." One of the male Blasters said.

Okay, that's it. That's the line breaker.

"That does it." Danny said, with that they both transformed into their ghost forms. His "I'm Going Ghost" saying transformed him to his white hair, green eyes, and black and white jumpsuit. Max simply transformed back into her Onmitsukidō outfit, while her hair changed to white and her eyes to yellow.

They flew down to the basement and headed to the portal. Max pressed a couple buttons reversing the portals original purpose.

"Can't catch ghosts anymore," Danny angrily said, "I almost hurt our friends."

"And to top it off, our parents are going to be arrested cause of us." Max growled.

The portal turned on and the two halfas headed in.

"Danny! Max! Stop! This isn't the way." Jazz insisted.

"You guys are heroes we can talk about this." Sam tried to persuade.

"Don't do it dudes, we'll find something that rhymes with Phantoms." Tucker replied.

"Sorry, guys." Danny said.

"This is gonna hurt...again." Max winced with a small smile before pressing the "On" button in the portal.

The portal turned red and then shocked the two with electricity causing them to scream. Max could feel her ghost powers being locked away, not taken or drained, but locked away. After the portal finished, the two stumbled out before falling over, they were then quickly pulled away from the portal before it made a small explosion.

"Danny! Max! Can you hear me? How do you feel?" Sam asked, all of them had a worried expression.

"Human." Danny replied with a smile.

"I feel like crap," Max groaned as she sat up, "but yeah…human…" She stretched her hand out, "normal…"

Max ended up lying back down, her body was refusing to cooperate and she felt like sleeping so she did just that. Before closing her eyes she noticed Danny had a streak of white going through his hair…he still had Phantom's DNA.

About a couple seconds later Max woke up to here "I'm Going Ghost". Confused she turned to see her brother with his arms in the air, posing as though transforming, but nothing happened.

"Guess it worked," Max groaned standing up and trying to transform too, nothing happened.

Danny was excited and very happy. Max walked to the mirror in the basement, seeing she had a white streak through her hair as well, before rhetorically asking, "How do you not feel like crap?"

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam weren't as happy though.

"Oh, come on you guys. Don't you realize what this means?" Danny asked happily.

"Yeah, that you both are just an average, every day, not so special human again." Ouch, that hurt a little Sam.

"Hey, it's better than our parents being put in jail. Plus, the town has Masters' Blasters now." Max pointed out stretching her back out.

"Yeah, and now we can be normal teenagers and hang out as much as we want." Danny stated.

"Yeah, normal rocks." Sam sarcastically replied before heading upstairs.

"Hey, if it's what you guys wanted then I'm glad for ya." Tucker didn't seem like he was.

"It is thanks." Seems like Danny didn't catch on to how upset their friend really was.

"Now we have to figure out how to occupy our time." Tucker wondered sullenly.

He then went on to talk about a new Masters' Blasters' game where you hunt ghosts but stopped himself before looking sullen. Tucker then turned to follow Sam upstairs. Very subtle Tuck.

"I still can't believe you guys did that. I feel like I lost two friends, people I was just starting to get to know." Jazz sadly said.

"Look, it's over and done with. Again, the town has Masters' Blasters, and besides we're still us Jazz." Max stated a little annoyed everyone was sad the Phantom Twins were "gone".

"Exactly, now let's go get mom and dad out of jail." Danny said before heading off to help spring them, followed by Max who was then followed by Jazz.

* * *

Hope you liked it~

Please review it makes me happy!

Until Next Time!


	2. Plan A

Yay progress!

Enjoy~

* * *

The whole being normal thing had gone on for about a week. No fighting ghosts, just hanging with their friends and even pulling up our grades a little…mainly Danny…Max had learned all this stuff hundreds of times so her grades were more towards A's.

Currently, they were all sitting in Sam's basement watching the news. It spoke about how the Blasters were now paying a fee for their duties…that just seemed wrong. Then the news panned over to Vlad Masters saying how ghost hunting was getting very expensive and how the town was unable to rely on the cowardly Phantoms and the Red Huntress.

 **"** **Wow, how low can you get to have people pay you for saving them."** Shira muttered in Isamu's thoughts to which Max along with Kujo and Kakushitsu agreed, Akujin was just indifferent. They were all spirits who resided in her mind, they were the source of her powers, not only that but they were her family.

Suddenly Sam shoved a corndog in Danny's mouth and stormed off…what did she miss?

"What did I miss?" Max looked to Tucker as Danny followed Sam.

"This isn't right, dude." Tucker shook his head.

"What the fee people are paying? Yeah I agree that that is stupid."

"No, what you and Danny did."

"Getting rid of our powers? We did it because they caused trouble, you know like how our parents were arrested. The Masters' Blasters are doing a fine job at protecting the town." Tucker just shook his head again in disagreement and Max looked down to the floor in guilt. Maybe they were being selfish.

-But, what's wrong with wanting to be human?-

* * *

 **Next Day: School**

The ghost known as Lunch Lady attacked the school complaining about the menu again. She grabbed Dash which resulted in Danny trying to go ghost completely forgetting they got rid of their powers. Danny was then also grabbed and as a result Max pulled out one of her parent's ghost weapons, the Fenton Wrist Ray; she kept it because know she didn't really have anything else to protect herself with, given that her powers were locked away.

She was able to blast the Lunch Lady's arm off freeing Dash. Before she could do anything else, the Masters' Blasters blasted through the school doors and promptly pushed Max away into one of the meat piles.

"We got this little girl." One said to her to which resulted in her cursing him out in Japanese.

The hunters saved Danny and then froze Lunch Lady in ice trapping her.

"Who do you think you are Fenturds?" Dash insulted before walking away, "The Phantoms?"

The students of Casper high started cheering for them. Of course they demanded $300 and an extra $50 for "interfering".

* * *

 **Fenton Basement**

After getting home, Danny went to the basement and headed to the portal. He was followed by a very concerned Max. He tried activating the portal using the button on the side and then attempted to transform back into Phantom, but it didn't work.

 _"_ Come on Danny." Max directed him back upstairs to where mom was comforting dad who was upset over the portal exploding.

Turning back to the news that was on, the reporter was talking to an astronomer from the Universal Observatory.

 _"Earlier today our stellar readings indicated a massive asteroid is hurdling towards the solar system."_ An astronomer explained.

 _"Its trajectory will send it crashing directly into the earth."_ Another astronomer continued.

 _"If immediate action does not take place, our planet will be completely destroyed."_ The first astronomer informed.

 _"We estimate we have one week before impact, the fate of the human race is at stake. One week, use it wisely."_ They then showed a simulation of the Disasteroid destroying the earth, that's wonderful. Show people who are already scared for their life a simulation of imminent doom to make them even more fearful.

The next day was mass hysteria; people were running around scared of the possible planet's doom. But the light of hope for the world was the combined forces of multiple countries and their rockets made to destroy the rock, sadly didn't work. The Disasteroid had no damage to it when all of the rockets made impact.

The Fenton family, some reporters, and…Vlad were in the basement of the Fenton home. Max and Danny were sitting next to their mom on the computers analyzing and watching the rock.

"…I'm here ringside where a privately funded mission to stop the Disasteroid is underway." A reporter commented while facing a cameraman with his back to the computers.

"I can't believe we're just sitting here at a computer console when we should be out there stopping this." Danny whispered to his two sisters, the three then glanced over to Vlad who was standing with a smug look on his face. Obviously he was the one who "privately" funded our program to stop the giant rock.

"And I can't believe we have to do this with him." Danny grumbled as he slouched in his chair.

"I agree, but he's the only one with the money we known who would be willing to help. And by willing, I mean taking all the glory for himself in the end." Max replied bitterly.

"She's right," Jazz agreed with her first statement, "So until the world is saved, both of you chill!"

"How's it going young man?" The reporter put his microphone up to Danny.

"Uh…" Danny looked over and the camera man gave him a thumps up, "M-my dad… Jack Fenton is piloting our new-"

" _My_ new." Vlad cut in.

Danny glared before continuing, " **Fenton** Rocket, and is on his way to destroy the asteroid."

"He looks very serious about this mission." The reporter commented.

Max walked over to the other side of the computer that showed visual of the rocket and where it was, distance wise, to the asteroid.

"Detonation in 3…" Danny counted.

-Wait, is that-?- Max wondered to herself looking at the calculations of the rock.

"2…"

-Oh no.-

"1…"

-The calculations are wrong!-

Max's eyes widened after realizing Vlad was the one who put the coordination's in. He purposefully-! Why! But…ugh!

The rocket exploded destroying the asteroid…

…

…

…

…but it was the wrong one.

Everyone cheered, except for Max who turned and glared at Vlad. The Masters' Blasters were in the rocket with dad, and they believed it was his fault. But it wasn't, Jack said so himself; Vlad punched in the coordinates.

"That…that was our last chance." Maddie clenched her teeth. She along with Jazz and the news cast left the basement.

"You bastard!" Max snapped grabbing Vlad by the color.

"You punched in the wrong coordinates on purpose, just to make Jack look bad!?" She continued, "How much of a fruit loop are you to go this far?!"

She started to question if she wanted to go through with giving him a second chance.

"Ah well yes. You know how bad I can be with computers," Vlad lied swatting away Max's hand, "Your father failed everyone and at a time when the world needs a hero the most."

"At least he tried, Vlad!" Danny snapped back, "What have you done except send others to do your work for you."

"Um." Max winced knowing they were no better. They selfishly got rid of their powers…though it was out of the goodness of their hearts.

"And where are you Daniel and Maxine," Vlad accused them… here it comes, "Looks like my plan to shame you into hiding was even more effective than I could have hoped."

The two Fentons glared at the older halfa. Then Danny took a swing at Vlad who dodged to the side causing Danny to slam into Max and fall to the ground.

Before anyone could say anything the news that was on the computer spoke up:

 _"I'm just getting news that the asteroid originated from the rings of Saturn two weeks ago."_ The news lady explained.

"Saturn? Your satellite exploded. That's what moved the asteroid! You're the one who caused this catastrophe!" Danny accused Vlad…Max was still confused. She knew that Danny, Sam, and Tucker fought Vlad to get the Infi-Map back, but she didn't know they went to space.

"Man, you really do miss a lot when you're in the Ghost Zone." Max muttered before noticing Vlad had turned into Plasmius, his ghost form.

He then grabbed Danny and Max by the fronts of their shirts, "Defeating you two was just the first act of my little show. Get ready for act two." He then threw the two into the blown up Fenton Portal before disappearing.

Danny fell unconscious after hitting his head while Max sat up only have hitting her shoulder into the portal's floor. This was bad, what exactly was she supposed to do? Vlad was planning something obviously bad; maybe he would use the asteroid as a way to rule the world?

"I need paper and a pencil." Max said aloud.

Kakushitsu materialized them both and Max started writing. After she finished she placed the paper on Danny's chest:

 _Sorry, I need to check up on something. I'll be back in a little while._

 _Don't worry, I'll be fine and wont (hopefully) be gone for three days._

 _I'm not getting into any trouble either :p_

 _See you later_

 _~Max_

Max created a portal to the Ghost Zone. She materialized her black cloak again, changed into her ghost form, and flew into the portal.

Flying through the Ghost Zone she headed back to Clockwork's clock tower.

 _Buzz Buzz_

Max pulled out her PDA and saw that she had a new objective. She clicked on the bottom right button on her device and it pulled up her Missions.

 **(A/N:** **Mission Button (Second Button on Right of her P.D.A):** **Blue text missions (top of the screen) shows completed missions while black text missions (bottom of the screen) were the ones currently being done. Once the mission is clicked the page shows the mission at the top of the screen in red with steps or objectives under the mission. This gives the user an idea on what they have to do. Normally Isamu uses it to make sure she did the right thing or if she doesn't know what to do (in this case "Max" was unsure of what to do, so the P.D.A buzzed showing her what to do). Once the steps are done, they are automatically checked off or can be done physically with the P.D.A's silver stylus.)**

Her current mission: Help Danny Phantom Keep Amity Park Safe. The very last line, below all the other checked objectives was titled "Find out what Ecto-ranium is."

De-materializing her device away she flew off towards Clockwork's place. She knew he had to know something about Ecto-ranium. He had a giant library that she often read books from, there had to be a Ghost Elements book or whatever there.

Flying past a couple old structures she finally came across the tower where she was greeted with a pair of doors that swung open the moment she landed. Walking through the doors she saw Clockwork, with his back turned, looking at a view of Vlad Masters giving what looked to be a speech to the citizens of Amity Park. She also saw Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker in the crowd. Danny was holding the paper she wrote for him; probably reading it to them.

Quietly flying to her friend, Isamu lifted her hands high ready to bring them down on his shoulders.

"Isamu, you know it is impossible to sneak up on the Master of Time." Clockwork calmly stated without even giving her a glance.

"And you should know that I've already done the impossible," Isamu replied with pride before pouting, "But the least you could do is pretend that you don't see me so I can scare you."

"…"

"Anyway," She continued, "Do you have a book on Ecto-ranium?"

"No but **A.O.T - L.V Reality Ghost – Rank: Omega R.M – Code GW D.P: 63966** has it." Clockwork replied.

 **(A/N: Agents when referring to a specific agent and not from another world will use their full code; Identity Reasons, A.O.T Handbook Guides Section 15 Paragraph 125. Their code will only be said once so that the other will know who is being talked about.)**

"Ghost Writer? But you have a huge library here. I know you do because I read books about ghosts here. Don't lie to me."

"I gave some of my books to him on elements, animals, myths, and plant life a couple weeks ago for one of his writings."

"Okay," Isamu went to leave, with one hand on the door facing out to the Ghost Zone, she spoke, "Did you purposefully not tell me three days past in the human world so I wouldn't be able to warn Danny about the ghosts planning to attack Amity Park?"

"Yes." Clockwork replied without hesitance.

"Okay, I'm not angry…kind of. But I do understand because this is our job. We do things to ensure certain outcome happen. Even if it may not seem right that Danny made the choice to "lose" his powers, all will be understood in due time." Isamu said with a small smile.

"Correct, for that is our job as Agents of T.H.E.M," Clockwork smiled back, "Now it's mine turn to ask a question."

"I'm all ears," Isamu asked a little surprised, "Don't you know everything though, what could I know that you possible don't?"

Clockwork turned to face the screen again showing Vlad signing some papers in his ghost form, "How is **A.O.T - L.V Fusion Ghost –Rank: Omega . – Code DP 3725**? Is he doing alright?"

Isamu widened her eyes, "Why would you ask about _him_?... Oh, right, your power doesn't allow you to see into other Universes and Dimensions unless you're currently in said space in time," Isamu said, "But yeah, he's doing a lot better. He's mainly going on missions that involve assassination, but he only kills the really bad guys. So instead of being a hero he's an anti-hero which is still good."

"How is he doing mentally?"

"…um…well he seems fine based on Emishi's reports and files, he's a lot more open now. Besides the assassination missions he has gone to a couple D.P Dimensions and spent time with his family again, he's happy," Clockwork looks sullenly at her, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Clockwork, there is nothing to worry about, he is doing just fine. A lot better compared to when we first released him. Don't worry, once our time is up in this Universe's story you can go see him again. We'll go together."

With a sigh Clockwork smiled and patted Isamu's head "Make sure you apologize for the incident with Ghost Writer's book."

"Yeah I know. So, GW has the book on Ecto-ranium right?" Isamu turned to head out before looking back and grinning, "I should head there quickly so I won't be gone for three days again."

Clockwork put his hands up in defense with a smirk on his face, "Don't worry, not even an hour passed. And I was only doing what I was told to do."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll yell at Hiroshi later, I'm sure he's the one who commanded it." Isamu left the clock tower and headed to GW's white mansion.

* * *

Until Next Time!


	3. Plan B

Aaaaaaaaaaand we're back-

Enjoy!

* * *

Flying out of the clock tower with her cloak on, Isamu headed to Ghostwriter's place. He lived in a library that was a white marble structure (basically a town hall/ library looking building). There were two white lion statues that stood on pedestals at the bottom of the white steps.

Touching down in front of the white door, she knocked using the golden lion head door knocker. She felt a ghost's presence soon after knocking, a couple seconds past and she realized he was waiting for something.

Isamu sighed with a smile, " **A.O.T L.V Omega Plus Code 001 O.I.** "

The door quickly opened and a tall figure appeared. He wore a purple coat and bowed, " **A.O.T - L.V Fusion Ghost –Rank: Omega . – Code DP 3725**."

"Hello Ghost Writer." Isamu smiled, the ghost moved to the side allowing Isamu to walk into his home.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Madame Eri?" Ghost Writer smiled at her pleasantly.

"Please, just call me Isamu." She walked over to the purple couch located in the middle of the room.

On both sides of the white room stood large wooden book shelves about eight feet tall with their backs to the wall. Towards the end of the room on opposite sides were silver spiral stair cases that went up to the second floor with silver railings alongside the edge. The second floor was located about a foot above the main floor bookcases where rows of book cases stood facing each other; there were about thirteen shelves on each side. The main floor was wooden with a large white rug in the middle of the room where a purple couch sat facing the front door with a wooden coffee table in front of it. On both sides of the couch sat a grey nightstand where silver lamps sat.

At the far back of the room sat a grey double door that lead to the back yard. She remembered that that was where they normally had their little "book club" which was basically them talking about interesting books they've found. There was a small porch outside with a glass silver table and four silver chairs sitting around it. The yard wasn't that large but there was a small garden at the far end with exotic and colorful ghost plants. To the right of the yard was a wooden picnic table with some gardening tools on it; the wooden shed was in the far right corner.

Sitting down on the couch she crossed one leg over the other, "Do you have the book with Ecto-ranium in it?"

"Why yes, I do. James lent it to me so that I may do some research. Would you care for some tea?" Ghostwriter walked over to the couch. Isamu smiled, Ghostwriter was finally using first names; at first he was reluctant. Back when Clockwork and he were first recruited, he was embarrassed to find out that he attack a high-ranked member (Isamu) of a powerful group (T.H.E.M) on Christmas Eve. He would use formalities for everyone powerful, including Isamu and James (Clockwork). Thankfully he was slowly growing out of it; now Isamu could just call him Anthony without him freaking out.

"No thank you. I was wondering if I could have the book; I need it for something." Isamu replied leaning forward still smiling.

"Sure, no problem." Anthony turned to a grey door located in the right corner of the room closest to the front door.

While waiting her blue phone buzzed, flipping it open she read:

 **Danny #284738**

 _Max, u have 2 com bac now. Vlad revealed his secret to the world!_

Isamu chuckled at his hasty text before replying: _I'll be back soon!_

Shutting her phone she remembered James's words from earlier.

"Can you guys materialize it?" Isamu muttered as a purple book appeared on the table in front of her.

Isamu picked up the object before opening it and sighing, -Good, it's all here.-

"Here you go Isamu." Anthony walked out of the room on the side with a green book labeled _Elementa Amissa_ (aka Lost Elements).

"You know I've heard the author is a genius, a shame she couldn't remember her own work." Anthony laughed before handing the book to her.

Isamu snorted before taking the book, "Hey give her some credit. The last time she even saw this book was a couple hundred years ago."

"By the way, I read these two amazing books. A shame the author hasn't written a third." Isamu playfully sighed as she handed him the purple book labeled _The Fright Before Christmas_.

"This is- how did you?" Isamu cut him off, "I asked James for help. He told me not to go flying around anymore shooting unsuspecting books."

Sharing a quick laugh, Anthony smiled warmly before pulling her into a hug, "Thank you Isamu."

"No problem, it's the least I can do." She replied before turning and heading out the doors.

With her cloak on again Isamu flew as fast as she could towards where the Fenton Portal use to appear. Upon reaching the spot she entered a portal made from her PDA to the bedroom she shared with Danny. Quickly she ran downstairs to the basement to find Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sitting around the large computers.

"What happened?" Max asked silently thanking Kakushitsu for telling her not to open the portal to the basement.

"Vlad gave away his secret, he made a deal with the world leaders that he would basically rule the world after dealing with the asteroid." Jazz informed.

"And?" Max questioned looking at the screen which showed the Fenton Rocket flying back to earth along with a still intact asteroid.

"It didn't work," Sam solemnly stated with her head down, "He couldn't touch the asteroid, it shocked him."

"Well it is made of Ecto-ranium." Max placed a hand to her chin in thought.

"What?" Danny asked as Max pulled out the book on Ghost Elements.

Skimming through the page bookmarked Tucker looked over her shoulder at the book, "Where did you get that?"

"Um," Max's face blushed slightly knowing she couldn't say she wrote the book, "A friend of mine, a ghost friend. It was lent to me…" She trailed off skimming the words on the page.

"What is Ecto-ranium?" Sam asked walking over to look at the book.

"Ecto-ranium has the ability to negate the effects of any type of ghost. It can normally be located in the Ghost Zone but has been found in outer space." She quoted her own written words.

"So ghosts can't touch the rock. That explains why Vlad couldn't turn it intangible." Jazz sighed looking back to the computer screen.

"Yup. Ghosts can't touch it; including half-ghosts. It's exterior is made of a material that is impenetrable; so human technology, such as explosives, can't break it." Isamu continued reading.

"But…what if we turned the earth intangible?" Danny slowly mused rather than questioned with a smile on his face.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaand now I retreat-

Until next time!


End file.
